dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wa Wabbit's Castle
Walkthrough For the walkthrough what do the red tiles mean. - MrMunchie : Tiles you shouldn't walk on. - Dashiva 06:08, 17 March 2006 (UTC) 1st Maze Theres a maze before the walkthrough one...how do i pass that? : Just don't step on tiles with visible holes. - Dashiva 20:45, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Level Glitch Note that the Wa Wabbit will have level 160 on the map, but when you attack him he will have level 200. This is then only monster I've seen with this glitch. Group It says that for a simple efficient run, 4-5 level 70+ are needed. Could it be done by: 1. level 60 int cra (with cawwot) 2. level 75 str sram 3. level 84 hybrid iop 4. level 57 sacrier 5. level 60 sram 6. level 23 eni 7. level 30 sacrier 8. level 40 eni I know no one can tell me we'll definitely win, but if someone could tell us our chances. :I seriously suggest higher level Eni with Word of Sacrifice (well, pretty much every dungeon requires high level Eni). The Wobots have so much HP that you will take damage, plus they have strong AOE attack which hurts many players with single hit. I have done the Wabbit Castle with group of only 2 Chars: level 80+ Eni (healing) and level 70+ Feca (reducing damage so much that Wobots did not even try to attack), but of course it took forever, the last battle alone took 1,5 Hours :) -- Fogleg 08:48, 8 February 2007 (UTC) map The explanation is very complicated on this page as how to get the keys and go to the dungeon. Shoudn't this kind of thing be easier: http://www.barbok.fr/index.php?type=cheminwa (talk) 10:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) rycknouk Complicated? Seems more incomplete. I was trying to help my mom find the third key and went way off course. Thanks for the link. Helps a LOT! (talk) 17:13, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but this "map" is the worst thing I have ever seen. I don't know what happened to the old map but here is a version of the old map which is much easier to understand. http://misc.thefullwiki.org/Wabbit_Castle Shreloche (talk) 04:22, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Recall potions Just went into the dungeon by myself thinking I could get out using a recall if I needed to. When I tried however, it wouldn't let me do so. (talk) 05:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) the blacked out map i find the blacked out part of the map very dificult any tips to make it easyer? i get thru the part that is walking straight when we get to diagnals i fail at first one every time. :Only real advice I could give is take one step at a time, and turn on the grid. Galrauch (talk) 19:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : :There is no updated map of the blacked out room since 2.0? (talk) 19:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I DONT KNOW WHO MADE THIS MAP, BUT ITS RETARDED, THE LINES ARE MISLEADING, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MAP THAT SHOWED THE POS COORDINATES SO U CAN SEE WHAT PART OF THE MAP YOU ARE ON? INSTEAD OF TRYING TO ZOOM IN TO SEE IF THE PART U ARE ON MATCHES THE STUPID LINE ON THE MAP? ESPECIALLY THE BLACK LINES. WHY DID THEY LET SOMEONE PUT THIS UP OVER THE OLD MAP? AND YES IM TALKING IN CAPS SO YOU ALL KNOW HOW STUPID THIS MAP IS. Have a good day. Room Numbers So they way the room numbers were listed was confusing, room 1 actually doesnt start until the second room, as the first room is the "entrance room" therefore technically only being 7 rooms for the dungeon. If you were going room by room then checking wiki to see what mobs were next, it would be that the mob you were fighting is really the next room mob on the list. Soooo, I re-numbered them. Didnt know how to change the numbers on the pics, but I guess someone else can do that if they want to re take pics of ea room. Thanks Libs The Enu On Shika (talk) 09:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC)